


Heartfelt Waffles

by Zanareds



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: Short hopescott Valentines day fluff! I forgot to actually post it on v day but here it is!





	Heartfelt Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little hopescott fic for Valentines day! hope u enjoy!

Hope let out a sigh as she finally coaxed her body to rise from the comfortable blankets on the bed. Awaking alone telling her that Scott had already gone to work, he must have been running late, as he usually wakes her briefly to tell her goodbye. It was a small, dumb, little thing...but Scott’s goodbye kisses stayed with her all day, and she felt a dejectedness that he’d forgotten.  

 

She was being silly of course, It’s not like he was leaving for a long time, she would see him later today.

 

Hope reached for the scrunchie she left on her bedside table, and pulled her hair up into a lazy ponytail, pushing off of the bed and onto her feet. Hope Van Dyne was _ready_ for coffee.

 

As soon as she opened her and Scott’s bedroom door, however, she was greeted by a heavenly smell. Her brow scrunched in confusion, and Hope moved to descend down the staircase.

 

“Scott?” She called.

 

“Down here! Hurry up before the waffles get cold.”

 

Hope gives a confused giggle when she sees him. Scott looked like he’d been up for hours first of all, his hair was a mess, and he clearly had dry batter on his face.   

 

“Scott, What is all this? Waffles?...Are those blueberries?”

 

“Yep! Welcome to the breakfast of your dreams m’lady.” He offers her his hand dramatically, and leads her over to their table.

 

Hope had to contain her laughter when he pulled her chair out for her to sit in. “Scott, babe, what’s all the chivalry about? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

 

“Hope,” He started, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, “It’s Valentine's day. I took the day off!”

 

Her eyes widened, he was right. Hope remembered helping Cassie with her Valentine box for school the other day, she hadn’t realized how close Valentines day actually was. Scott went through all this, and she hadn’t even remembered. God, he was so sweet. Why did he have to be so damn sweet?

 

“I’ve been in here for hours making blueberry waffles, but you haven’t even seen the best part yet!”

 

Hope had never even celebrated Valentine's day with a boyfriend before, and seeing Scott’s utter glee at making something for her made her heart clench.

 

He placed a plate...of heart shaped waffles in front of her.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Right?!”

 

“Scott- how did you even-”

 

“I bought a heart shaped waffle iron!”

 

Hope blanked at him, “You...you bought a heart shaped waffle iron for a romantic gesture?”

 

“Don’t look at me like that, look at the waffle, you can’t be mad at that waffle.”

 

“I can be mad at the money that went into said waffle- Is that strawberry syrup?”

 

Scott chuckled, “Why yes it is my love!”

 

“Since when are we a ‘my love’ couple?” She teased, pouring the syrup over her waffle.

 

“My darling, light of my life, the wasp to my flame...”

 

She rolled her eyes  “I should have known that you would be alll lovey and gross on Valentines day.”

 

“With a girl like you, how could I not be?”

 

She smiled, “You’re extreme cuteness does _not_ change the fact that you have a problem with impulse purchases…” She set the syrup bottle down, and retrieved a fork, “But we can discuss that later.”

 

As soon as Hope took a bite, the nostalgia hit her.

 

“Scott, these taste just like- like how my mom used to make them.”

 

“I know, Jan gave me the recipe!” He explained proudly. “I asked her what breakfast food to make for you, and she gave me the same blueberry waffle recipe she used to use...though it took a few tries. She’s a much more refined chef than I am.”

 

Why did he have to be so damn perfect?!

 

“Scott, this is so sweet…”

 

“What, the waffles? They aren’t too sweet right?”

 

“No- the waffles are great baby. I’m talking about you, you’re the sweet one.”

 

He grinned, “I’m glad you like it....happy Valentines day Hope.”

 

She took his hand, and twirled her fingers around with his, “Happy valentines day Scott.”

She took another bite of the heart waffle, and squeezed her boyfriend's hand, “After this you should head back to bed, you look exhausted.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. Besides, I don’t wanna sleep our day away.”

 

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

 

Scott perked up at that, and Hope winked, sipping at her coffee.

 

“Oh?” He smiled.

 

“Mmm, you haven’t gotten _your_ present yet...and after all this i’d say you _definitely_ deserve one.”  

 

Scott couldn't eat fast enough after that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day guys~ 
> 
> My tumblr - @marysjaneparker


End file.
